coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8845 (22nd February 2016)
Plot Phelan backs away from Anna and tries to bluff his way out of trouble, telling Kevin that he came over to bury the hatchet with Anna. Having seen Phelan hovering over Anna, Kevin realises he was threatening her and isn't taken in by the deceit. Phelan loses his temper but then calms down and leaves quietly. Afterwards, he complains to Jason that Kevin has been taken in by Anna's lies. Ken and Simon return from Portsmouth. Leanne is glad to hear that Simon was well behaved but to her disappointment he stays at No.1 for a bit longer. Nick refuses to give Steph the evening off to celebrate her birthday. She's unenthusiastic about Andy's promise to take her for fish and chips when they get off. Nick tells Leanne he's selling up. Kevin asks Anna to take him back. She turns him down as her word against Phelan's should have been enough. Robert can only get a loan of £90,000. Tracy tries to get £10,000 from Ken out of Deirdre's life insurance but he refuses as it's Amy's. Michael and Tim agree that Phelan is bad news. Steph decides to go clubbing when she finishes work. Andy admits that the kettle was a gag gift and gives her her real present - a necklace. Nick reveals that he was in on it and a car is due to pick them up to take them on a luxury spa break. She's thrilled. Kevin warns Eileen and Jason off Phelan and tells them he had Anna pinned up against a wall. Phelan gets him to admit that he never actually saw him lay a finger on Anna. Eileen and Jason back Phelan. Anna admits to Cathy that she wants to get back with Kevin but can't forgive him. Norris and Sally wind each other up in the Rovers. Rana tells Alya and Zeedan that she has an interview at the Medical Centre tomorrow. Tracy can't get the rest of the money so Robert offers Nick £90,000. Nick rejects it. Kevin tells Phelan to get someone else to fix his van. Phelan warns Kevin not to cross him. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Kevin finally sees Phelan for the bully that he is, he apologies to Anna for disbelieving her and suggests they try again; and Robert makes Nick an offer for The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,710,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes